Shinji Mimura (Novel)
Backstory Shinji Mimura (三村信史 Mimura Shinji) is the first string shooting guard and one of the most athletic people in the class. He has always been amazing at basketball and the first time he threw a basketball it went straight into the net. He has a string of girls who follow him outside of the class and he is considered a playboy by the girls in his class. He has slept with three girls and has never been attracted to anyone in the way his best friend Yutaka Seto is, which makes him jealous. He met Yutaka in grade school. Shinji's grades in subjects apart from english and math weren't great, but he had an answer to anything overseas that couldn't be obtained in the Greater Republic of East Asia. He was very intelligent, which intimidated a few people, and he has a great variety of skills such as computer hacking and fighting which he learnt from his uncle. Shinji looks up to his uncle greatly, though he disappeared, because he acted as his father figure and taught him all he knows. His uncle worked in anti-government activity which led to him going missing. Shinji was admired by many of his classmates except for girls who were mostly wary of him because of his reputation. Shinji viewed Mitsuko Souma , Takako Chigusa and Sakura Ogawa as the prettiest girls in the class and couldn't understand why Yutaka had a crush on a plain girl likeIzumi Kanai . Shinji was never arrogant and knew the best thing to say when you were down. He was easy to be around and a loyal friend, though he thought that people should be punished according to their actions, which was why he stopped hanging out withKeita Iijima . Shinji's nickname was "the third man" because the last kanji character n his name meant three. Appearance Shinji had an intricate earring in his left ear that was his uncle's. It belonged to his uncle's girlfriend but he gave it to him. Shinji's hair was described as wet looking as it was styled with gel, he had piercing but humourous eyes. Shinji was tall and handsome which was whyToshinori Oda was jealous of him. Friends and Enemies Shinji was best friends with Yutaka Seto and good friends with Shuya Nanahara , Hiroki Sugimura and Yoshitoki Kuninobu . He used to be friends with Keita Iijima until he got insulted that Keita didn't help him out when he started a fight with some thugs. He didn't care that Keita was a coward, but what pissed Shinji off was that the book he had just purchased was scratched, as he used it as a weapon to defend himself. He secretly blamed Keita for this, resulting in him treating him more cold than before, without cutting the friendship off completely. Chisato Matsui had a crush on Shinji though he was unaware of it. Shinji didn't trust Mitsuko Souma or her gang and thought thatAkira Tsukioka and Mizuho Inada were weird. In the Program Before the program actually started Shinji showed great initiative by helping Noriko Nakagawa and Shuya Nanahara avoid being shot like Yoshitoki Kuninobu since they were in shock and wouldn't return to their seats. Then he proposed the game should be postponed until her armwound healed. Shinji was one of the last students to leave the school and he without waiting for anyone. Shinji wasn't called by Yukie Utsumi and her gang as his intelligence intimidated some of them and because of his libido. Shinji wandered by himself until Yumiko Kusaka and Yukiko Kitano called out to everyone to stop fighting and team up. After they were killed by Kazuo Kiriyama he found a frantic Yutaka Seto scrambling around. He realised it was Shinji as he had his gun in his left hand and he was the only left-handed person in the class. They both teamed up and discussed things. They talked about what they had been doing and then the conversation moved to how Yutaka wanted to avenge Izumi Kanai's death as he had a secret crush on her. Shinji couldn't understand how Yutaka could have such affection as he did for a girl; though he was a player he never had a crush. He wished that one day he could have a crush. Soon Shinji formulated an escape plan that was to hack into the military's computer system and disable it so the collars would deactivate, he found a Macintosh in an abandoned house to complete the task. Yutaka didn't understand what Shinji was doing so he explained each step, however Sakamochi was monitoring everyone's conversations through their collars so they managed to stop Shinji's hacking. As his plan failed Shinji realised that the collars were bugged, so he and Yutaka wrote all their private conversations down on the back of their maps while keeping up fake conversations to fool Sakamochi. Shinji and Yutaka then sat down to think of another plan but they were stumped. Eventually Shinji thought back to his uncle and realised that he could make a bomb to suspend above the school with wire so they could escape when all Sakamochi's systems were destroyed, then they could swim with the current back to the shore. They got to work immediately with Yutaka getting materials to make the bomb and Shinji directing and assembling it. When their work finished and they had the wire they moved the bomb to the warehouse where the agricultural association of the island was based. However their flashlights attracted the attention of Keita Iijima who was desperate to join them. He still blamed Keita for the incident where Shinji fought some thugs by himself and his book got scratched, so he refused to let him join them. Keita however wouldn't give up and kept coming towards them. Shinji tried to fire a warning shot that accidently killed him. Yutaka believed that Shinji was playing the game but then Shinji gave him the gun to shoot him with saying that he could shoot him if he couldn't trust him. When the two reconcile Kazuo Kiriyama has the opportunity to come towards them and shoot at them as they embraced. Yutaka died but he and Shinji got into a gunfight which resulted in Shinji losing some of his toes and being shot in several places. In the end he realised that he was going to lose so he detonated the bomb, with a switch his uncle gave him, in an attempt to kill Kazuo. However Kazuo hid behind a tractor to shelter him from the explosion and killed Shinji as soon and he came out. Notes and Trivia *In the film Shinji Mimura is played by Takeshi Tsukamoto. *He is the only left-handed person in the class. *Shinji has a sister called Ikumi who is three years younger than him. *He is one of the seven students who's lost their virginity. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters